A Long Night
by poegrrll
Summary: Remy watches Logan in a nightmare
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Long Night 1/???  
Author: Poe  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer Logan nor Remy does not belong to me!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! How I wish  
they did. They belong to Marvel. I'm not getting any money from this so please  
don't sue me!! The Song Paint It Black does not belong to me either it's the  
Rolling Stones  
Category Wolverine & Gambit  
Archive Yes please but let me know where I can find it Thankee!  
Summary: Remy watches Logan in a nightmare  
I have no clue about any Cajun or French so please don't kill me

"I see a red door & I want it painted black.  
No colors anymore I want them painted black"

The words irk into his sleep as the rough face in the dark twisted as a  
nightmare took over. The long canines revealed by his snarling. Remy woke up  
with empathic thoughts of his partner in a nightmare. He turned on the light his  
demon eyes wide expecting danger what he saw instead was Logan on his stomach  
arms twitching & a deep snarl.

"I see the girls walk by in their summer clothes.  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes"

Gambit had seen a lot in his young life but one thing he could not take was  
watching Logan having a nightmare. He could not shake him awake for fear of  
Logan tearing him to shreds but he just couldn't stand there either. Instead he  
very cautiously came closer to the sleeping savage & tried to hold him. Logan  
growled & Remy knew what that meant. The trapped growl Remy held him gently &  
sent him empathic thoughts *It's alright Mon Chere Remy here.*

"I see a line of cars & they're all painted black  
with flowers and my love never to come back."

Remy kissed his rough cheek & saw his nightmare as if a bright light shot out of  
Logan's head into Remy's. Water tanks & cold water crested over Logan's naked  
body needles were stuck into the cold cramped muscles. Logan screamed as the  
water entered his lungs. A gentleman with bifocals came over to the water tank  
holding a clipboard writing down something. There were several other scientists  
running around. Remy saw everything but was stuck in one place.

"Leave him alone!!!" he screamed "Haven't you bastards done enough to him??"

"I see people turn their heads & quickly look away.  
Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day"

Clipboard stood over Logan with no expression on his face then said in a cold  
clinical voice "Begin the Adamantium feed."

Remy could see Logan's blue eyes widen in fear as one of the scientists checked  
his vital signs. He tried to get over to the water tank which held Logan's body  
but it was like he was nailed to the floor. Remy screamed as an electric blue  
light lit around Logan's naked body.

His body shook as the needles entered his flesh screaming. Water entered his  
mouth as the scientists coldly turned away from his pain his fear. Remy could  
feel it as if he was sucking on a penny. Logan turned to Remy & screamed even  
more

*Oh Chere I wish I could help you but this is in your past & you don't even know  
that I'm here.* tears rolled his cheeks as he watched Logan pounding on the  
thick glass. One of the scientists turned on the radio to tune out the screams.

"I look inside and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it has been painted black."

Logan turned his attention to the one beside the control panel & growled. Remy  
could feel the anger peel off of him like dead skin. *Why wasn't Logan angry at  
the main man??? He was the main one that was hurting him.* Remy wondered.

Bifocals came over to him "You want to kill all of them don't you Weapon X?"  
Logan's eyes snapped back over to Bifocals & calmed instantly. Bifocals smiled a  
rather chilling sadistic grin "You will have your chance I promise you but for  
now relax."

Remy could not believe what he was hearing & seeing. Logan instantly calmed down  
as Bifocals nodded to the other scientists as they increased whatever they were  
doing. Logan screamed again as Bifocals walked away chuckling.

*Come on Chere you know he's lying! Don't you see it??* Remy felt the tears run  
down as Logan screamed again as the claws popped out. Blood poured into the water  
as Logan swallowed a lot of water.

One of the scientists cleared his throat & said uncomfortable "Sir will Weapon  
X drown?" Bifocals just stared at him disdainly as the scientist turned his  
attention back. Remy wanted to go over to him & hold him.

"Maybe then I'll fade away and not to have to face the facts  
it's not easy facin up when your whole world is black."

*De people do not care what happened to Logan & all they do is watch him* Remy  
thought angrily. Logan opened up angry eyes & Remy saw to his horror that he was  
crying weakly thru the water. He picked up his hands to look at them & saw the  
claws. He screamed like a trapped animal then a low whimper as hopelessness took  
over.

To Be Continued!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Long Night Part 2

Remy opened his eyes with tears running down his cheeks. He could feel his empathy letting go of Logan's nightmare letting Logan alone in his past. He wanted to go back to go and comfort him even though Logan didn't know he was there. Remy sobbed aloud at the cruelty of humanity and put his head on the broad chest and cried.

In the nightmare Logan still in the water tank could feel warmth and loving tender feelings all around him. He didn't feel the ice cold water anymore. He looked around and could feel that warmth. The lab around him began to dissolve and blur and finally disappeared. He opened up his blue eyes and groaned but was surprised to see Remy on his chest crying. He gently pulled the boy close to him as Remy cried some more not noticing the strong arms that gently held him shushing him telling him loving words.

"Cajun…it's okay darlin. Whatever it is its okay." He hoped that Remy could hear him. Remy meanwhile clutched onto Logan and looked up.

His red on black eyes stared at him "chere?" Logan nodded as Remy dried his tears and held on tight to his lover "Oh mon chere I saw it! I saw your nightmare! But I wasn't asleep it was like I was dere but couldn't do any ting to help you and I tried…I tired so hard. I'm so sorry dat dey hurt you like dat!" With that he laid his head on him again and started to cry.

Logan didn't know what to do so he just held him comforting him making sure that he was ok. Remy had done that before gone into his dreams but only when he was asleep. Logan loved it when it was a sweet dream especially if it was about the boy and Remy could experience the full extent of the feral's love for him but when it came to the nightmares he hated it. But now his boy could experience the dreams when he was awake.

Logan put his head on Remy's whispering "I'm so sorry darlin."

Remy looked up again and shook his head "Non chere it's Remy's fault I knew you were having a nightmare and I wanted to go in and comfort you..like Remy usually do but dis time I couldn't. All I could do was stand dere and watch. Dose men were so cruel to you and I wanted to hurt dem…I wanted to hurt dem cause dey were hurting you."

Logan wrapped his arms around his boy more tightly and shushed him kissing him on the forehead cheeks and his lips "I'm okay darlin. Yer concern and love broke the nightmare up."

Remy shook his cinnamon red hair in a tragic movement. "Non Remy's empathy made it worse..." Logan sat up in bed still holding him kissing him and trying to calm the passionate Arcadian down. He let Remy cry but after fifteen minutes he calmed down enough for Logan to talk to him.

"Ya done kid?" Remy nodded his head not trusting his own voice for fear of trembling or havin another explosive crying jag. He usually didn't like when Logan see him cry like this. Too many people had used it to their own advantage when he was a child including Jean Claude. Logan knew some thing about Remy's past and swore to him that he would never do that and Remy believed his words.

Logan closed his eyes and sent calming loving thoughts to his partner's empathy and it was received. Remy looked up and then kissed him with a gentle urgency.

He laid Logan on the bed he relaxed letting the kid take full control over the situation Remy spread wide over him kissing him everywhere. With urgent fingers he rolled them all over Logan's body kissing licking sucking. They both sighed in surrender "Good ting dere cher…" Gambit said slyly "No clothes to get rid of." He heard Logan chuckle as he continued kissing him.

Remy used sex in order to feel something the cold water in Logan's nightmare made him think of his time in Antarctica. He didn't want Logan to ever feel that feeling of entrapment of abandonment of solitude. He knew that the animal inside him would never let him lose control but somehow Gambit wanted to make sure that both sides knew that he was in this for the long run. To make some kind of commitment.

Before he even knew it Logan was inside him but didn't move as the hot warmth took over. His empathy was working overtime he looked down into his partner's eyes and smiled before lowering himself more onto his cock. Logan gasped in pleasure as Remy moved up with a very deliberate slow action working it moaning head thrown back his throat wide open horse grunts issuing from his lips.

Logan put his hands on his hips and started to go even faster but Remy stopped him "non chere dis is for you. You just relax Remy take care of every ting." He hissed as the head touched the sweet spot as he began to ride him in a slow trance like way holding Logan inside of him. He bared his teeth and growled before lowering Remy down again hard but Remy stopped him "you're so impatient chere..relax you know you don't have to be in control all da time."

He kissed him deeply making Logan squirm underneath him panting moaning begging "Please darlin..please. let me…oh god let me."

But Remy kept at it he wanted Logan to feel everything that his love can do for him. As he sank back down his empathy wrapped around the two of them like a silk scarf as Logan closed his eyes to the feelings that surrounded him. He gulped in his tears as he felt Remy's love. *I'll never leave you chere..never.* he said in his mind. The lights in Logan's mind were as intense as Jubilee's fireworks but as gentle as candle light in Japan. Remy concentrated on all his emotions right then and there.

A cry ripped out of Logan's throat as he spilled himself into Remy. From Remy's mouth came a huge wave of laughter as he collapsed on to Logan holding him tightly cuddling kissing and basically loving him unconditionally. Logan opened up his eyes and looked at the beautiful male in his arms & kissed him gently "How did I get so freakin lucky?" A mischievous twinkle appeared in Remy's eyes "Because I said yes cher."

TBC


End file.
